Great Christma s Party!
by E Nomine Kaira
Summary: Especial NavideñoFanFic Rol RPGCrossoverAU. En una Fiesta de Navidad todo puede pasar,sobretodo si el anfitrión está ebrio! Es un Universo Alterno dentro de uno más bizarro llamado: Mundo Guajiro Precaución: Grandes dosis de OOC y extraño Humor. xD


¤» Great Christma´s Party!!! «¤  
Especial Navideño-FanFic Rol RPG-Crossover-AU 

La - Li- HO0o0o0o0!!

Como tan??!! Listos para otro Fanfic de esta linda chica traumatizada? .U

Como se habrán dado cuenta, este es otro Fic al estilo Kaira xD

Una fanFic-Fiesta xD Pero ah!! No la organizé yo, sino Miroku y Jakotsu

Creo que todos se quedaron con cara de: OÓ WTF

Bien, les explicaré.

Es un Universo Alterno dentro de uno más bizarro llamado: Mundo Guajiro

DONDE TODO PUEDE SUCEDER Y QUE NADIE HA VISTO JAMÁS!!!!!

Una historia creada en un Foro RPG, donde por desgracia uno se puede encontrar con mucho OOC y grandes dosis de babosadas xD las cuales son divertidas .

Además, es Crossover!! Pero solo son dos personajes de otra serie, en este caso Sakuma Ryuichi y Shuichi Shindou de Gravitation y una pequeñisima participacion del chico de los dados, me refiero a Otogi Ryuuji de Yu-Gi-Oh, esperense!! ahorita sabran el porque xDU

Tambien hice unas modificaciones en cuanto personajes, eso si, antes debo advertir que son solo HOMBRES, no hay ni una sola chava, excepto la de limpieza xDU

En vez de Sesshoumaru, lo cambie por InuYasha y a Lyserg, por Kohaku. Me parecio que seria mejor asi, y mucho mas entendible.

Esto es un especial navideño que con ayuda de mi mejor amiga Cattu-Carleeta-Carlita-Kikyou hicimos para Navidad xDU, basta de conversacion, es hora de comenzar.

PERSONAJES:

Monje Miroku  
Jakotsu  
InuYasha  
Bankotsu  
Kouga  
Kohaku  
Duke Devlin/Otogi Ryuuji (Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
Sakuma Ryuchi -Cantante (Gravitation)  
Suichi Shindou -Cantante (Gravitation)

Listos???!!

Comenzaaaamoooos!!! 

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Aqui se celebrara una fiesta llena de sexo, drogas, alcohol y bishies o - oU ... Hum... no, solo sera una simple y sencilla reunion navideña... bueno soy una "persona que quita cosas, limpia y demás" xDu contratada por Miroku (si, x ti y me vas a pagar xD!) para la fiesta de Navidad y sabe que más que va a haber aquí v.v **

Dos semanas después (pues estaba decorado medio rarito xD! lleva muxo ¬¬U hasta telarañas tenía la cosa TT) está todo preparado, arreglado y bonito v.v navideñamente pero sin ninguna tripa colgada ¬¬ (donen sus organos Owo)

Haber está todo grandote, con mesas, arbolote de navidad y un escenario para los cantantes (como hay tantos xDD) con una pantallotota atrás, con foquitos y luces de neón por todos lados OwO

Todo el lugar estaba ordenado, gracias a la empleada a la que el Houshi contrato (y a la ke le va a pagar n-nU). Desde horas antes trajo todas las botanas y las bebidas, el ponche y todo lo que se encuentra en un banquete navideño al estilo mexicano: Romeritos, ensalada, rompope, etc. (No por nada se la paso en la biblioteca leyendo libros de tradiciones extranjeras xD y luego al supermercado xDD). Pero no se dio cuenta de que la gente ya estaba llegando porque estaba poniendo el hielo sobre las hieleras para enfriar las bebidas alcohólicas (o sea, las cheves y las caguamas xD).

Salio después de ordenar algunas cositas que faltaban en el cuartito. Vestia ropa casual (sin sus trajes de monje xP) ycomo siempre, con su gran sonrisa característica saludó a los presentes.

"Bienvenidos sean!! Disfruten mientras llegan los demás invitados"

Shuichi entro al lugar ya vestido para la presentacion, y un poco mareado.-HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO!!!!!!!!!- grito energicamente//Tendre que encontrar a Sakuma-san, habra llegado?//

Ryuichi ingresó al lugar con una sonrisa, practicamente al instante pudo observar a Shuichi, que ya había llegado.  
Le llamó moviendo frenéticamente la mano en forma de saludo -Nee!! por aquí, Shuichi!!

Entré al lugar en donde Jakotsu me dijo que sería esa cosa, ya había llegado algo de gente, no demasiada... pero el Shichinintai no estaba ahí aún pero el monje si, así que fui a donde él estaba -Hola Miroku

Estaba sacando las botellas de licor de las cajas y acomodándolas sobre una gran mesa, cuando escucho el saludo del Youkai lobo, por lo que voltea a verlo.

Hola Kouga, me alegra que hayas venido -respondio alegremente.

Termino de acomodar y exclamo:

LAS BEBIDAS ESTÁN LISTAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mientras iba a saludar a Shuichi observó que Touma entraba también al lugar, acompañado por Eiri -Touma!!! que bueno que has llegado ya -le dijo alegre- espero que Miroku nos informe ya el momento de nuestra participación

Por otra parte, Jakotsu entraba también al lugar vistiendo las ropas que Ryuichi le había regalado, era verdad que nunca había visto algo así pero eran muy bonitas - Ryuichi dijo que eran estilo visual rocker o algo asi... -al parecer aún no cantan, aun estamos a tiempo... -dijo diriguiendose a Bankotsu, quien lo acompañaba

Cuenta uno ...dos ... tres ... uno ... tome aire y entre al lugar de la " fiesta " ... puse mi mejor forzada sonrisa ... que lugar es este?!!!! - ... que ... que bien ... ryui? ... tú amigo ? es el que canta?

InuYasha entro al salon acompañado del hermano de Sango.

-¿Donde estara Miroku-san, señor Inuyasha? -pregunto el castaño.

-Hn, no lo se

El Houshi ponía más bebidas en cuanto notaba que se iban a acabar y de vez en cuando, tomaba un poco. Lo que al principio fue curiosidad por como era el sabor del licor de la época actual, se convirtio en un... pequeño.. vicio? Después de 3 'vasos' las mejillas se le sonrojaron y estaba más alegre que nunca.

El hanyou miro hacia un lado y diviso al monje, se acerco junto con Kohaku.

-Hola Miroku-san -dijo el jovencito quien estaba vestido con una camisa de seda de manga larga color blanco y un pantalon negro

KOHAKU-CHAN!!!! -exclamo abrazando efusivamente al niño- que bueno que viniste -voltea y ve a su entrañable amigo- Yashi!! -suelta al exterminador y se le 'arroja' al Hanyou

-¿Se siente bien Miroku-san? -le pregunto el castaño.

-Que demonios haces bouzou??!!! ... hueles a alcohol.. -le recrimino el semiyoukai sosteniendolo en brazos

Me siento de maravilla!! -contesto cerrando los ojos en un gesto de sonrisa- ay es que creo que fue por la loción que me puse jijiji

-Keh!... que idioteces dices bouzou... mejor te llevare de regreso a...

No no no no!! soy el anfitrion y mi deber como tal es cuidar que todo marche a la perfección -exclama 'bajandose' del Hibrido y corriendo hasta tomar una revista y mostrarsela- aqui lo dice! non

-No me importa las estupidas cosas modernas del tiempo de Kagome

No son tontas -murmura haciendo puchero y toma un altavoz a lo cual su gesto cambia a uno alegre.

BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS!!! PARA SU DELEITE UNA PRESENTACIÓN ESPECIAL A CARGO DEL GRAN SAKUMA RYUICHI DEL GRUPO NITTLE GRASPER Y SU AMIGO SHINDOU SHUICHI!!!!

Luego toma unos vasos con ponche y se los extiende a sus acompañantes- Tomen, hace frio y algo caliente les sentara bien.

Al escuchar las palabras que el houshi pronunció a travéz del altavoz Ryuichi jaló emocionado a Shuichi, caminando por detrás de la multitud y subiendo rapidamente al escenario -Ohayo Na No Daaaa!!!! Aquí Ryu-chan! cómo están todos? miren -dice señalando a Shuichi- Shu-chan y yo cantaremos algunas canciones juntos hoy! por favor, escuchen nuestro pika pika show!!! -al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras la música de Slepleess Beauty comenzó a sonar y él y Shindou empezaron a cantar alternadamente...

tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru  
yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni

(deguchi no nai) shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara  
(kuzureru hodo) itsuwari o misete

(sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni)

tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru  
yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni

Jakotsu se entretenía jugando con las mangas de aquella ropa, pero pudo observar que su hermano no estaba tan relajado como él -aniki nn... te sientes incómodo? si gustas nos podemos ir cuando Ryuichi termine de cantar -pronunció sonriente tomandole del brazo -ne, vamos por un par de esas bebidas raras de la otra vez

- No .. noo hemano no estoy incomodo ... por que dices eso? si claro vamos por unas bebidas raras ... eso me agrada //habia decidido quedarme y aso hare no dejare que Jakotsu se vaya, es su fiesta... despues de todo no es tan malo estar aqui ... me esta agradando//

Despues de terminar la cancion me dirijo al publico-Muchas gracias! -Miro a Sakuma-San-Con que seguimos?

Miró también a Shuichi contestando a su pregunta -cantemos ahora una canción de Bad Luck, te parece Shuichi?

Entre tanto, Jakotsu si se dirigió por el par de bebidas, cerca de la mesa donde se econtraban estas estaba Miroku el cual parecia que ya había consumido varias más de esas bebidas extrañas -Miroku! pareces muy contento -le dijo riendo sutilmente -mira! Bankotsu si vino conmigo nn

Bankotsu¿Que lugar es este? ... parece parece un ..un...es una pesadilla !!

- No .. noo hemano no estoy incomodo ... por que dices eso? si claro vamos por unas bebidas raras ... eso me agrada - habia decidido quedarme y aso haria no dejaria que Jakotsu se fuera es su fiesta... despues de todo no era tan malo estar aqui ... me estaba agradando

Jakotsu:

Sonrió alegremente -de acuerdo, pero recuerda que nos iremos cuando desees - le dijo mientras se encontraban con el monje...

- Si no te preocupes ...en cuanto me aburra te lo dire - sonriendo ...algo forzado

Bankotsu:

Observe al monje ... vaya parecia que las bebidas si eran efectivas - oye hermano que le sucede? ...

Jakotsu!!!! -exclama abrazando al joven shichinintai- hola hola hola!! -pone su mano sobre el brazo del chico y le pasa una botella de tequila- toma!!!! disfruta de la fiesta! Compartela con tu hermano!! -voltea a ver al otro guerrero- Bankotsu-kun!!! que maravilla verle!! -le pasa un brazo por detras del cuello del joven- ¿escucharon cantar a Ryuichi y a Shuichi? SON MIS IDOLOS!!!-rie- cantan tan bien, son los mejores

Jakotsu:

... creo que lo mismo que nos paso a nosotros alguna vez aunque no lo recuerdo bien... me pregunto que clase de sustancia será... -murmuró pensativo observando con curiosidad las botellas, fué en ese momento cuando el monje le entrego una -aniki... la quieres nn?

La conducta del monje empezaba a entretenerlo pero también observava cantar a los jovenes...

-hai! tienes razón Monjecito, ambos cantan muy bien - además son tan lindos

La situación en el escenario era distinta, ambos cantantes se preparaban para la siguiente canción... -muy bien pensado Shu-chan!- dijo el castaño de manera alegre, hizo algunas señas a los músicos informando de esto y enseguida Graring Dream comenzó a escucharce...

Bankotsu:

- Oh ... pero parece que le afecto mas que a nosotros ... yo no recuerdo que estuvieramos asi? ... parece que este monje ... pero que le vamos a hacer un sujeto tan debil com él ... no se le puede pedir nada mas - entregandome una botella

- que es ? ... - mi cara se comenzo a tranformar en espanto ... que rayos.. que lugar es este?!! que son esos gritos?!!

Kouga:

Llege al lugar finjiendo indiferencia pero me daba mucha curiosidad.  
al caminar un poco mas vi al monje que estaba con algunos mas, fui ahí y lo saludé -hola miroku, cómo va todo?

Solto al menor de los shichinintai cuando vio llegar al youkai lobo. -Kouga!! Como estas? Hace tiempo que no te veia, toma -le da una botella- disfruta de la fiesta -dice para beber un sorbo de su vaso, hace un gesto por lo fuerte que esta el licor y vuelve a sonreir. Muy animadamente y de manera sospechosa.

-Bouzou, es hora de que regreses y no te lo estoy preguntando -dijo el hanyou molesto -Te lo estoy ordenando!!

NO NO NO NO!!! un ratitito mas!! si? onegai Yashi -exclamo abrazando al Semi Youkai- si quieres... puedes probar, las bebidas de esta epoca son deliciosas -se suelta para tomar una botella de ron y beber de ella- ... -ve la etiqueta con curiosidad- r...on...ron... ¿ron?... ¿que es un ron? -voltea riendose a ver al Hibrido- que no era la niña que acompañaba a tu hermano Sesshy? -rie tontamente y bebiendo otro sorbo.

Jakotsu:

Es... pues no tengo idea .. pero debe ser algo parecido a aquellas bebidas y como al monje le gustan mucho supongo que tiene buen sabor nnU

Enseguida vio entrar a Kouga, quien se hacercaba a donde ellos -Hola lobo

Shuichi y Ryuichi comenzaron a ponerle voz a la música nuevamente, alternando los parrafos o cantando al unisono...

nigiyaka na hitogomi ni tokeru tsubuyaki ga  
ashimoto ni chirabatta omoide nijimaseru

mayoi aruku machi no kagayaki wa Glaring One Way  
kogoesou na boku o terasu

tsumetai toki ga yume o furaseru kono te no naka o surinukete  
negai kazoe mezameta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru  
boku o michibiku kasuka na SHIRUETTO

nagasareru fuan dake o tsugeru yasashisa mo  
eien ni mitasareta ashita mo hoshikunai

kimi ni todokeru hazu no kotoba wa It's Talk To Myself  
kage mo naku hibi ni ochiru

furueru yubi de yume o kasaneru iki mo dekizu ni kuzureteku  
tashika na koto futashika sugite nani o shinjireba kimi ni aeru  
shiroku kieteku ano hi no SHIRUETTO

-Se llama Rin, no Ron -dijo Inuyasha un poco molesto -Y no pienso tomar de esas cosas

No seas aguafiestas Yashi -exclama terminandose de golpe lo que restaba de la botella, por lo cual termino en una etapa de delirio. Se acerco al menor de los shichinintai- Bankotsu-kun... sho quiero decirte que... -lo abraza fuertemente- Que eresh mi mejor amigo!!!

Jakotsu: En un principio se quedó un poco extrañado al ver la reacción de Miroku pero enseguida comenzó a reir para enseguida hablar sarcásticamente- al parecer no hay duda de eso U

Se separó bruscamente del Guerrero de cabello trenzado y tomo otra botella antes de que alguien se lo impidiese. Después de que se acabó el contenido de la botella que esta en manos del Houshi, este entro en otra etapa conocida como la "Doble Personalidad" en conjunción con la llamada "Borracho Mexicano". Las cuales se manifestarian pronto y cuyas características son contradictorias.

Hay si! quiero otra botella de Ron... no no no... mejor una chela fria!! helada! muerta, si! muerta! muerta! owó

No chela noo, es mala.. ó.ò.

Nadie se va a dar cuenta! una yo, y una tu! w

No está bien... no está bien...

Mejor aún! Si traes varo... )

No... o-ò

Un pomo! D

Pomo? Ó.Ò

Si wey! a chupaaar xD

Jakotsu:

No sabía si reir o empezar a preocuparse por el actual estado del monje... iba a preguntarle si se sentía bien pero como sabía que contestaría con una incoherencia prefirió decirlo al hanyou -etto... InuYasha, no crees que Miroku ya está un poco... mal?

...Shuichi y Ryuichi por su parte continuaban con la canción -u

awaku somaru kisetsu o miageru Life Winter Dream  
tachidomaru boku o sarau

kaze ni kesareru torinokosareru mune ni kajikamu akogare mo

tsumetai toki ga yume ni tadayou sono te no naka ni uketomete  
negai kazoe mezameta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru  
boku o michibiku kasuka na SHIRUETTO

El Houshi aún con los síntomas claros de la embriaguez, se acercó a la mesa y tomo una botella de tequila, la cual observo con sumo cuidado para luego hacer un gesto de sorpresa.

Oigan esta botella tiene un gusano adentro!! -exclama- nunca lei de beber gusanos en el libro!! ... nah! pa' dentro!! -lo bebe.

Ya estando borracho hasta la médula, saca un micrófono del cual solo Buda sabe de donde lo saco (se lo robo a ryuichi xDD).

Voe a cantar!!! Si caballeros!! Soy un...un... excelente cantante!! -hace como que afina su voz- jejem...jejem.. -sujeta fuertemente el microfono y acerca sus labios a este.

Jugaremos en el bosque!! mientras Kouga no esta aqui! y si el lobo aparece a todos nos golpeara! Kouga Kouga estas aqui? -canta.

Kouga: -Qué demonios quieres ¬¬? no molestes monje!

Jakotsu: jajaja... Bankotsu será mejor que no tomes de esa clase de sake extraño, aunque... -se queda pensativo un rato- sería divertido nnU peero... no quiero que vaya a hacerte daño tomar eso ..

Miroku: -Oh vamos Kouga, no te amargues la existencia y ven a festejar!!

Ahora bien, Miroku mezcló en un vaso cuanta bebida encontró a su paso, bebidas que eran muchas gracias a que trajo tragos de todos los colores y todos los sabores, empezando por el agua ardiente, terminando en el zumo de zanahoria, pasando por el ron, saque, pulque, chicha, mezcal, vino, cerveza, ginebra, vodka, tequila, etc, etc. Incluido el contenido de una botellita de plástico sin etiqueta que se encontró en el cuarto, todo bien mezclado en un vaso que casi era del tamaño de una jarra de cuatro litros.

Toma -dice mientras se lo tiende al Youkai lobo- esto te levantara el ánimo -se lo dio y el mismo tomo una cerveza.

Kohaku e Inuyasha se encontraban sentados en una de las esquinas, pues el Hanyou estaba de MUY mal humor por la actitud de su amigo

- Inuyasha-san ... -fue lo unico que dijo el castaño.

-Feh! estupida fiesta

r-ro-n... Ron... -El houshi volvió a ronronear la palabra que llevaba impresa la botella en la superficie de cristal. Comenzaba a sentirse mareado e irriatada la garganta. el estómago se revolvió y penso que de un momento a otro iba sacar fuera todo lo que había ingerido. Además de que le dolía el cuerpo y sentía mucho sueño.

Inuyasha... -susurró dejando que el peso de sus ojos le dominara. Aunque solo fue por algunos minutos.

El sensible oido del Hanyou escucho el llamado del monje y se acerco a el con preocupasion

-Te encuentras bien Miroku?

Hai -respondió de pronto su voz, serena, y su mirada violeta se encontro con la dorada en aquél momento. Sonriendo débilmente, Miroku levantó la botella con su mano hacia el Semi Youkai que se encontraba cerca de él.

-Todavá queda un poco... ¿Lo quieres?

-Ni loco ¬¬

Pero que dices? -rió- ¿no quieres probar? bueno... más para mi -desvio su mirada opaca del Hanyou para ver el envase.

-No deberias beber esa cosa -le dijo el peliplata -Y menos en frente de Kohaku

De aqui.. a cuando te importa el ser un buen ejemplo?.. Oh... es verdad.. hip.. Kohaku-chan esta aqui -dice para voltear a ver al niño con una sonrisa insípida- KOhaku no hagas esto, hip los niños solo pueden tomar jugo de uva y esto -señalando la botella- es solo para adultos hip -ya habia comenzado a hipar y el brillo de sus ojos desapareció completamente- Y por favor no se te ocurra contarle a tu hermana porque seguro Sanguito me mataría TT

Kohaku lo miro con una sonrisa nerviosa y una GRAN gota de sudor

Cuando cantaba podía demostrar a la verdadera personalidad dentro de si, expresando todo lo que sentía en sus letras, las que tan bien escribia y en su música que el mismo, junto con Touma y Noriko componian... además de la voz que en ella impresaba, no por nada tenia mucho tiempo en eso, su vida entera giraba en torno a cantar... la música no formaba parte de si, el formaba parte de la música... al igual que Shuichi, recordaba como al joven cantante le había costado tanto en un principio escribir su primera canción hasta que dejó fluir libremente los sentimientos en ellas plasmandolos en el papel logrando letras perfectas...

Y así terminaba Glaring Dream, la primer canción perfecta que Bad Luck hizo en sus inicios...

Kouga:

Miré la gran "preparación" que el monje había hecho para mi- Miroku acaso deseas matarme? -actuaba muy raro por lo que preferí decirle a Kohaku -no quieres ir por jugo de uva U? o acercarnos más al escenario... es rara la música de esta época pero... me gusta -reconoció de mala gana

Bankotsu: - ¿que demonios le sucede a este tipo ...? que se te safo algun tornillo monje? ... Jakotsu dile que se aleje de mi no quiero tenerlo cerca ... alejate de mi monje estupido - me separe un poco del grupo y me sente en el suelo ... monje lunatico ... que se a imaginado ?

etto... Miroku, creo que no le hace mucha gracias eso a mi hermano... no crees que ya bebiste demasiado? -preguntó... aunque la verdad le parecía divertido pero Miroku cada vez estaba menos consciente de sus actos...

El chico estrambótico por fin habia logrado llegar, había tenido que resolver unos asuntos pendientes, motivo de su tardanza.

//¿Donde estara Seto Kaiba?// -penso mirando en varias direcciones, había mucha gente y eso le imposibilitaba encontrar al tipo con quien había quedado para un duelo de Dragon Dungeon Dice.

Jakotsu se encontraba en un dilema sobre que hacer cuando la entrada de Otogi llamó su atención -mira Kouga! tu doble

- ¿qué¿un doble mio? de que hablas zombie, seguramente estuviste bebiendo

- mira perro de circo, si no me crees ve por ahí a olfatearlo ¬¬

El Houshi se levanto de su asiento y de entre sus ropas saco unos pergaminos. Su actitud entonces cambio al de un tipico comerciante urbano. ( del tianguis/Placita/fayuka xDD)

Como pueden observar, con esto pueden obtener una gran fortuna. -con un ofuda en su mano- ¿Que hay de las preocupaciones¿Que tal si nos roban u ocurre un accidente? Seria terrible. Para eso, les traigo estos pergaminos benditos!! -sonrie.

-Rechaza la maldad!!

-Da buena salud

-Protege la casa

-Y al futuro bebé

-Es decir, este grandioso pergamino puede cumplirles todo eso

-Y esta de promoción!! Les regalare un pergamino! Si, solo paguenme uno y a cambio les daré dos.

Jakotsu: a...aniki! -dijo abrazandolo por detrás -tenías razón al decir que este lugar era horrible

Inuyasha se posisiono detras del monje y lo golpeo en la nuca, dejandolo inconciente.

-Keh!! Maldito Miroku... Es hora de que nos vayamos Kohaku -dijo al joven exterminador mientras cargaba al houshi.

-Si n.nU

Y asi fué como terminó la Fiesta de Navidad

Entre líneas: En realidad los demás continuaban disfrutando de la celebración y escuchando cantar a Sakuma Ryuichi y a Shuishi Shindou, viendo el duelo entre Seto Kaiba y Duke Devlin quienes peleaban por el derecho de propiedad del titulo 'Chico sexy y altanero', Bankotsu seguia con su monólogo de odio la Navidad y 'le cortare la cabeza a ese monje ebrio y se la daré a Naraku-sama en una bandeja de oro', Jakotsu negando con la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria, Kouga revisando si la bebida que le había dado anteriormente el monje era comestible... en resumen, fue una 'velada' que nadie olvidaria.

Al día siguiente cuando Miroku despertó con una resaca de los mil Demonios..

- Inuyasha... que paso ayer en la Fiesta?

FIN 


End file.
